


Alcohol is a Solution According to Chemistry

by fiammanda



Series: To Love and Win is the Best Thing [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiammanda/pseuds/fiammanda
Summary: 他们都觉得是自己在帮助对方。事实确实如此。





	Alcohol is a Solution According to Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> 又一篇关于“你爸其实是你妈”的异端揣测（幸运的尼禄只知道可以被知道的那部分真相）。
> 
> 对男性生产/抹布的提及/暗示，没车没剧情只有一些过度解读。

“我不知道你现在这么擅长虚构创作，维吉尔。”一旦确认房车引擎声已经远到听不见，但丁便开口，然后为自己听起来有多像某个时期的兄长而愕然片刻。

“事实上，”维吉尔泰然自若，“这是非虚构创作。”

两小时以前，他们刚刚结束一次任务。这个世界上需要他们一家三口再次联合行动的委托短期内基本是不存在的，可但丁坚持这座城镇有一家Yelp满分的甜品店，委托人又是一位出手极为大方、愿意按人头付费的单身母亲。后者无疑勾起了尼禄的某些积虑。回程车上，他咬着冰激凌勺子，向维吉尔提出了那个一直没有问出口的问题。

他的生母。

尼禄发问时歉然看向但丁，连妮蔻也通过后视镜望过来。但丁并不惊讶他们都能看出来，毕竟天底下没有不透风的裤子，而这两位在情绪表达上也足够敏感。维吉尔和他自然不会公开示爱，却也不曾刻意掩饰。他也叼着自己那根勺子朝尼禄安抚一笑，依旧那样懒洋洋地半倚在沙发上，做出一副早已心知肚明的姿态。

虽然他并不心知肚明。他哥哥还没有知会过他这段往事。他早就试图彻查尼禄的身世，除了一个确定的时间点以外一无所获。那孩子就像从天上掉下来一样，在维吉尔纵身一跃的六个月之后凭空出现在命运岛。但丁完全理解他没有义务向自己交代前任的情况——他们之间的第一次发生在特米尼格，严格地说也不能算是在一起的标志——也不准备给他这方面的压力。回归以来，他兄长的言行已经证明他对融入人类世界（至少在融入家庭这方面）有较为坚定的决心和相当细致的安排，他大可不必插手。此外，他始终能在尼禄身上感应到某种自己的……传承。这多半是双生子造成的错觉，不过于他们的相处有益无害，无需急于消除。何况他很清楚自己迟早会知道的——因为尼禄有权知道。

这不就来了吗。

他开始关注两位相关人士的神情，预备好了在任何一方暴怒时救场。终于，维吉尔以那种在脑中进行过一番激烈战斗的表情开口：“尼禄。”

“我希望你听的时候不会被零食呛到。也不要试图跳车。”他说。

尼禄提前露出惊恐的表情，乖乖咽下嘴里的甜品，把勺子放进杯子，杯子放在小桌板上。妮蔻突然表示自己得找地方停车抽一根，虽然她向来直接污染车内的空气。就在但丁也开始思考要不要给这对父子腾出私人空间的时候，他兄长却说：“我想你不用回避，但请开慢一点，戈德斯坦小姐。某种程度上，其实你们都已经知道了。”

但丁感到目光又一次聚焦在自己身上。他突然不太确定还要不要继续装作知情。

“但丁对此一无所知。”维吉尔直接如此宣布，“事实上，二十多年前落入魔界之前，我也一无所知。”

传奇恶魔猎人用圣代杯子挡住自己的小半张脸。他观察有机玻璃上自己扭曲的镜像，偶尔也看一眼身边兄长更加扭曲的倒影，听着他向尼禄隐晦地提及一段自己相当肯定并不存在的兄弟相遇，又解释了在魔力充沛的环境下，濒死状态将会如何激发血脉传承的潜能。怒气开始对他文火慢炖，从胃里烧出无数翻腾的气泡。他哥哥以前从未在他面前说过一句假话。但他也前所未有地感觉到和尼禄之间的确凿联系，这令他越发困惑。最后维吉尔总结：“如果你有兴趣，下次我可以带一份相关资料。”

只有妮蔻对此表示了兴趣。

“后来我试图用阎魔开辟通道把你送走，却在同时遭到攻击。你消失了，阎魔碎了。我以为……”房车颠簸打断了这句话，维吉尔放弃把它说完，“……你可以继续吃了。”

尼禄机械性地拿起勺子，但什么也没舀起来。他把勺子放回去，忍耐了几分钟纯粹的引擎轰鸣，一脸难以言喻仿佛吃到了培根口味的冰激凌。“我确实一直觉得你可能是我父亲。”他小声对但丁说。

“嘿，打住！我还是比较喜欢‘但丁’这个叫法。”他用余光打量了一下维吉尔。维吉尔肉眼可见地僵硬起来。他转头告诉妮蔻自己也去DMC，不需要额外送他至暂居处——这让但丁的火气稍稍偃旗息鼓——就此生硬地转移了话题，以避免任何关于称谓的不必要讨论。

抵达事务所后，尼禄抢着帮忙往地下室搬了几件战利品，这才向他们道别。但丁正想给人使眼色，维吉尔已经跟着儿子向外走去。他弯起嘴角歪到沙发上，听到兄长在尼禄上车前轻声喊住了他，同时响起的还有衣料摩擦的声音。

维吉尔大概是拍了拍尼禄的胳膊，压低声音说了句什么。但丁也只能勉强分辨出“高兴”、“活下来”几个词，接着便看到他哥哥落荒而逃一般进了门，比平时重一点地坐进沙发里。

大约为了掩饰自己的尴尬，维吉尔告诉他：“说吧。你脸上写着不说会死。”

但丁沉住气，听到房车开走才对他的编剧能力表达了虚伪的恭维，然后忍不住语中带刺地指出一个他的叙述中与自己所知不符的细节：“我见到尼禄之后把福杜纳翻了个遍。他在教堂门口被人发现的时候看起来已经满月了，当时跟特米尼格就隔了半年。我可不记得我们在那之前碰过面。”

“我没说我们是在特米尼格之前碰的面。”维吉尔回答，“我说的都是真的。”

但丁瞪着他，缓缓领悟了这种混蛋的语言艺术。“所以你隐瞒了剩下的真相。”

“我是在法庭上吗。”

这让但丁内心瑟缩了一下。“不是。你不想就不用说。”他伸手按住维吉尔的膝盖，轻轻捏了捏突起的髌骨以示歉意。

维吉尔沉吟片刻。“我可以说。但需要一点酒精。你和我都是。”

于是他们各自起身，但丁翻出一瓶不知哪个客户送的陈年威士忌，维吉尔取来杯子和冰桶，两人又并排坐回沙发上，小腿挨着小腿。维吉尔研究了一下标签，往杯子倒了不超过一瓶盖的酒，然后用冰水和冰块填满剩下的容量。他们碰杯，慎重地啜了一小口。在当场降临的微醺里，但丁觉得那清亮的音效并非来自玻璃，而是一道镣铐般的门栓被打开了。

“明天我大概就会后悔告诉你，但让我们开始吧。”维吉尔道。他晃动杯子，让冰块彼此相撞。“我被蒙德斯击败后，才发现尼禄已经……在那儿了。”

他沉默了两分钟，期间抿下三口酒，让但丁感到自己也有义务贡献一部分谈话内容。“他不久也能发现，而且肯定会想……通过某种方式利用那孩子。”

“他发现后对我例举了几十种方式。我……被吓到了。”维吉尔艰难承认，“我试过切断魔力供应，但蒙德斯没让我成功。我很抱歉。”

但丁知道他指的是切断魔力这部分。“这是可以理解的。”

“不。”维吉尔说得又轻又快，“我的意思是，我恨过它。那孩子快把我的魔力吸干了，我当时认为这就是我被击败的原因。之一。我很抱歉，二十年前试图夺走他的生命，二十年后成功扭断他的手臂。而且我……没法对他说。”

老实说，这种告解几乎超过但丁的处理能力了。他勉强组织出一点语言：“这仍然是可以理解的。二十年前那个。最近的话，如果你说了，他一定会接受……虽然我觉得他想听的不是这个。”

“我知道。力量不应当被用于伤害。”

天哪。但丁想。他觉得自己喉咙发痒，眼眶泛酸，该死的酒精。但是天哪。终于。三十年了。他哥哥终于承认他接受了自己那套。

他练习了三十年的表情管理对维吉尔毫无作用。“我不建议你现在就哭。”

但丁呻吟一声。

维吉尔接着说下去。“你清楚蒙德斯的目的。他想把我的灵魂抽出来为他所用，换了不少方法试图……击溃我。比如——”

“比如？”但丁提前咽下一口酒。

“他找了很多魔物，从Empusa到一头古龙，想要从性的角度侮辱我。羞辱我们的父亲。”维吉尔侧过头。太阳已经落下，没有人去开灯，不过再黑一点半魔也能看清。他命令自己在半明半暗中直视但丁的眼睛，他们银色的睫毛在微光中闪动。

维吉尔回归之后，他们进行过几次推心置腹的谈话，基本发生在床上，没条件时在地上，赤裸仿佛能反过来给他袒露内心的勇气。但丁之前疑惑为什么这次他要求酒精而非性爱，现在他明白了。他感到自己的胃正在拒绝那些威士忌加冰（确切地说是冰加威士忌）。他听到自己从紧咬的牙关里吐出几个字。

“你没有选择被羞辱。”

他知道他的兄长心灵强大到能够蔑视肉体痛苦以外的侮辱，但即使仅是肉体的痛苦，也足以在二十年后撕开听者的胸膛。

“这是我当时想到的唯一办法。”维吉尔表示同意，然后柔声道，“要不今天就到这里。”

但丁承认自己后悔了，后悔自己穷追不舍，推进得太快太深，随即他意识到为什么自己应当这么做——说出这些往事的那一刻，维吉尔就真正能够把梦魇留在暗影里，走出来成为他自己。而且他的兄弟需要有人分担那些重负，除了他还能有谁呢？他注定要一同承受他的欲望和罪行，过去和未来。

他摇了摇头：“我要听完。我也是尼禄的父亲。”

“令人惊讶的是……你是对的。”他停顿片刻，“我想我们那时都处在叛逆期。他们想伤害那孩子，我就要……保护他。我不清楚这其中有什么机制，但他确实没有受到太多伤害，而且吸收完我的力量就开始吸收别的东西的力量。”

但丁啊了一声。“那条龙。”

“是的。直到看到他的魔人形态我才明白……那对幽灵骨翼和那双竖瞳。六个月不到他就长得太大了——虽然我不了解正常胎儿应该是怎样的，他就是……对我来说太大了。不过这可能也不是什么坏事。”

“——你决定赌一把。”

维吉尔点头。“我不知道能不能撑过十个月，而且蒙德斯的盘算等着他。蒙德斯一开始就拿走了阎魔，但只要我活着他就用不了，它和我一直有某种联系。那时我还不太能控制空间，所以必须等待唯一合适的时机……”

最理想的情况下，尼禄应该被送到但丁的事务所。他为此规划了一两个月，主要在计算坐标，然后意识到届时他仅存的魔力绝无可能开辟那样的传送门。不过这也称不上是浪费时间，因为不想这些他也没有什么别的可想的。福杜纳或许是个不错的选择，那儿有一些被封印的魔界之门可以作为路标——其实只要不在魔界哪里都行。他做了自认为万全的准备，打开自己的腹腔。还在人间时他就对伤口很有心得，敌刃嵌入身体时要先放松以便取出武器再绷紧止血，自主剖腹应当与此相似，但他已经没有足够的肌肉去执行这套流程，血溅得比想象要多。

也过早引来了蒙德斯。

现在但丁整个身侧都贴着维吉尔，听他用平稳的音色讲述自己召唤阎魔，劈开空间，扔掉尼禄。魔帝的攻击声势浩大，他尽力用爱刀为那孩子挡住，但阎魔碎了，落入空间裂缝，而尼禄消失在一团光中。

接下来的故事但丁全部知道了。维吉尔以为自己没能救下那孩子，蒙德斯暂时击溃了他，开始役使他的灵魂。福杜纳遭到极小规模恶魔袭击，清晨的街道上多了一个包着黑布的婴儿，魔剑教团在海边意外发现阎魔残骸，还有些碎片落入不同的恶魔或人类手中，其中一块后来令但丁得以从地狱重返人间。

维吉尔的声音在他耳边响起。“我曾经憎恨自己的人类血脉，直到那时我发现自己没有做到母亲能做到的事。”

“现在你知道你做到了。而且……你那时候很虚弱，如果不去管尼禄，你一个人未必不能通过空间裂缝。”

他哥哥愣住了。

但丁轻笑一声，听起来却有些像哽咽：“如果我那时候拉住你，或者——”

“这就是为什么我不想告诉你，但丁。你有错误归因的问题。”

但丁张开嘴，无法理解为什么自己本来在试图……然后场面突然大逆转。

这些年里维吉尔能够清醒地进行思考的时间不多，但他翻来覆去想过很多次，这一切除了愚蠢的自己和莫须有的命运和一切根源的前任魔帝还能怪谁。也许他们都要承担一部分责任，但其中必然不包括但丁。“跳下魔界和之后发生的一切都是我自由意志选择的结果，我也为此付出代价，但你没有必要为我的所有问题负责。”

你已经付出够多了。他心道。

“我当然有。”但丁现在很想抬杠。他一边诅咒他哥哥这种该死的傲慢，一边感谢它，感谢它让他能够对所有那些苦难一哂而过，仿佛没有什么可以真正折磨到他。

“这听起来不是什么健康的关系。”维吉尔评论道。

但丁在黑暗中仍力图用眼神表达了“健康？你和我？”这个意思。

维吉尔叹了口气。今晚他被酒精和回忆消耗殆尽，没有心力进一步劝解他的兄弟。“那条龙后来怎么样了？”但丁突然问他，“我记得你以前没有那条尾巴。”

“你想得没错。你封印蒙德斯之后，我回到自己的身体，但不知被他动了什么手脚，不能正常地自行修复。我杀了很多高等恶魔维持生命，那条龙给我挣了好几个月，还让我得到了魔神化身。”

“它好吃吗？”但丁发现他哥哥每次出现都会带着不知从何而来的力量把他揍进地里，或许他们下次该聊聊他是如何得到那些力量的。

“虽然不太愿意承认，但我选玛格丽特披萨。”

“哈！我就知道你迟早也会喜欢的。”但丁举起所剩无几的阔口杯，“为了披萨。”

维吉尔没有说祝辞，但他一饮而尽，在他们碰杯之后。

 

END

 

“天啊。”尼禄说。

“我看不出你有什么好‘天啊’的。你爹——咳我们现在都知道他不是你爹不过就这样吧，他说了半魔怀孕需要很苛刻的条件，你不会有事的。不过，”妮蔻忽然陷入沉思，“要是姬丽叶真的让你怀了，请务必让我研究一下！”

\---

“如果尼禄问为什么只有他是竖瞳你要怎么回答，我只说真话的好哥哥？”

“我什么也不说。你去告诉他那是近亲导致的返祖。”

“操！”

“请。”


End file.
